geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocular Miracle
Ocular Miracle is an upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by GaidenHertuny. It includes several skilled creators, including Peroxide01, Sh4rkyGD, Mactanow, TrusTa, Deso, Metalface221, Tide, Koolboom, HaydOS, JazzClown, Jhreen, JonathanGD, Ilrell, Makaron, Pennutoh, SrGuillester, Xaro, Unerve, BionicPenguin, and Brittank88. The decorators for the level are Isane, iMasu, Reunomi, Manix648, Nahuel2998, Scrumpy, Zero, HelPegasus, Metalface221, AngryBoy, Zimnior12, Sequex, Salaxium, Brittank88, SuRge, Adelx, Lucasyecla99, Ownbit, Zafkiel7, XinpA, Delta, UnErVe, J i, and iNeo. It is set to be verified by SrGuillester. History On September 30, 2017, GaidenHertuny uploaded a video named “Imagine If... (READ DESC)“. The video showcased a bunch of creators that he wanted to be in an upcoming mega-collaboration that he said would be an “Ocular Miracle”. It had some famous creators, such as WOOGI1411, Knobbelboy, TrusTa, and more. The video description said that SrGuillester, Azuler, Sh4rkyGD, Lithifusion, Metalface221, Makaron, Mactanow, and Tide were already participating in it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTLFFOwgo7I Makaronhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZeVvpmv4P8 and GaidenHertunyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7g4QyhrNPis uploaded videos of the gameplay of their respective parts on October 3, 2017, giving viewers the first look into the level. Over the next couple of days, creators began uploading layouts of their parts to YouTube, and on October 16, GaidenHertuny uploaded a layout montage of all the parts that were released. It revealed that the level was to be five and a half minutes long and an Extreme Demon with lots of unique gameplay, gathering a bit of hype for the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIuAiOVS5BQ Viewers finally got to see some of the decoration of the level on October 27 when Makaron uploaded a video of his part, now decorated by Lucasyecla99. It was at the 2nd drop of the song and featured many moving objects and colors, and was extremely detailed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggxzn8dOckc At this point, BionicPenguin didn’t have a decorator for his part, so GaidenHertuny and Sh4rkyGD hosted a Creator Contest on November 4 for designing his part.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26B5eejK79c That same day, Metalface221 had released the decoration of his part, during the buildup to the first drop. The description noted that the theme was space, and that the decoration didn’t exactly follow it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nhnu3mIe2A Time passed, and on November 15, Sh4rkyGD released the full layout montage to YouTube (including Metalface221 and Makaron's decorated parts). The video showed that Sh4rkyGD and Deso's parts had completely different gameplay, Azuler and Vapen (who never released their gameplay) were replaced by TrusTa and UnErVe, respectively, and the finished parts of SrGuillester and Xaro.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w60UCR92md4 Over the next couple of weeks, players began releasing their entries to the Ocular Miracle creator contest and creating their own fan-made parts (which would later become a minor trend), but on December 4, Tide released some of Angryboy0644's decoration of his part, which was very similar to that of Lucasyecla99's decoration for Makaron's part (probably because they were both at the drops).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYQHLxf7iXY This started gaining even more hype for the level. The results of the creator contest were released on December 12, and it was entirely made up of unnoticed and underrated creators. 5th place was Geogamer12, 4th place was DoTory, 3rd place was GeometryTom, 2nd place was xXNoobSlayerXx, and the winner was Deovise, who was one of the only ones who primarily focused on the space theme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c34ZsqJk3sY&t=23s The first monthly progress report of Ocular Miracle was released two days later by GaidenHertuny, showcasing the decoration and new members of the mega-collaboration. The video showed that ArceusN1, Jozhii, Zhander, and Naruzae joined as decorators for the level. At the end, a message was shown revealing that there was no intention for Ocular Miracle to be the new hardest demon, but rather the most enjoyable. It also showed that SrGuillester was verifying and that the song wasn’t on Newgrounds.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhUUS4HM22g&t=2s There wasn’t much activity around the level with the exception of players creating fan-made parts until Wisp had uploaded his part to YouTube on December 30, revealing that Lithifusion had quit Geometry Dash and the mega-collaboration. Hours later, Angryboy0644 released a second preview that showcased some more decoration for Tide‘s part.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NySU8p0r_1c As the new year began, Brittank88 showed the progress of his decoration of JonathanGD's part on January 2, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOOxTUOnnes Ten days later, GeometryTom, who formerly had entered the creator contest, uploaded some of his decoration to Wisp's part, indirectly revealing that he is the decorator in the process.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UdhSDiSFT0 The second monthly progress report was posted two days later, showing Lithifusion's aforementioned quitting, Zhander's departure, TurtleBro replacing Zhander, Helpegasus joining to decorate the second half of Deso's part, and some of the decoration of the parts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5L-B22ZY82o On February 9, 2018, JazzClown uploaded the layout of his part. In the video description, he revealed that Knobbelboy's part had been split in half by the group's decision, with the part being given to JazzClown and the second half being offered to someone else.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pldySapvp8M Knobbelboy later announced that he left the mega-collaboration, with his part now being entirely removed. Koolboom now occupies the part and it is being decorated by Zimnior12. The third monthly progress video was released on February 16, showing the decision to split Knobbelboy's part in half, Aquatias and Salaxium joining the mega-collaboration, HaydOS and BionicPenguin's new parts, some of TurtleBro's decoration of TrusTa's part, AngryBoy's finished decoration of Tide's part, and more.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZreSywemF4Q One of the most notable parts of the video would be the announcement of the Ocular Miracle Conquest. Since EXiT This Earth's Atmosphere by Camellia (the level's song) was not on Newgrounds, there needed to be a replacement song for the level for players who couldn’t switch song files. There was no monthly progress video for March, due to the lack of any progress on the level. The fourth monthly progress video was uploaded to YouTube on April 17, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9a0W3PWx_g It announced the winner of the Ocular Miracle Contest, which was I Like Perfect by Haxory and submitted by TriTron.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLLsZd6u-ho This contest eventually proved useless, however, as the actual song was eventually uploaded to Newgrounds by one of Camellia's friends, as they were given permission. It also showed the new members of the mega-collaboration, some more finished decoration, along with showing a new and unique feature that would be implemented in future progress reports; the percentage completion. It showed the amount of progress that was done on each individual part by percentage as well as showing the total level completion percentage. Exactly one month later, SrGuillester recorded a run of 75-100%. In the video description, he said that he will nerf it more to make it more enjoyable. He also reassured everyone that they do not want to make the new hardest possible extreme demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ3f48oiBnw The fifth and final monthly progress video was uploaded to YouTube on August 3, 2018. It revealed the new leaders of the mega-collaboration, being Angryboy and Wombat. It also reassured people that SrGuillester would be set to verify the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cmdLR5sezk On November 15, 2018, SrGuillester uploaded what appears to be the final preview of Ocular Miracle, meant to commemorate the one-year anniversary of the Ocular Miracle Layout Montage.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-LZMWk328c&t=136s Five days later, Zero released a video showcasing his second official decoration part in the level. In the video description, he said that his part used ~20,000 objects and his style used in the level was 100% inspired by Jozhii's style and technique.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vm0k4Q6Vu9I On December 5, Unnerve released a video showcasing his finished decoration of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3A-DMkwzBng About two weeks later on December 17, Zafkiel7 released a video showcasing his finished decoration of SrGuillester's part of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-P6E0HUjco On December 28, Adelx released a video showcasing his finished art for Zafkiel7's part in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knwepzSz2V0 About three months later on March 7, 2019, Metalface221 released a video showcasing his updated decoration of his part in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3rl1CnNOMs On March 29, 2019, Scrumpy released a video showcasing his decoration of the second half of TrusTa's part in the level. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zv2gRb3zMbc Less than a week later on April 5, 2019, Salaxium released a video showcasing his finished part in the level. On April 30, 2019, Sequex released a video showcasing his finished decoration of JazzClown's gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0VzJotrbiU And then on June 8, 2019, HJfod released a video showcasing his and Brittank88's decoration of JonathanGD's gameplay. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXzrUue2x3U Gameplay * Peroxide01 + Isane: * Sh4rkyGD + iMasu: * Mactanow + Reunomi: * [[TrusTa|'TrusTa']]' + Manix648 + Nahuel2998 + Scrumpy:' * Deso + Zero + HelPegasus: * [[Metalface221|'Metalface221']]:''' * '''Tide + AngryBoy: * Koolboom + Zimnior12: * JazzClown + Sequex: * Jhreen + Galaxium + Zero: * JonathanGD + Brittank88 + HJfod: * Ilrell + Adelx: * Makaron + Lucasyecla99: * Pennutoh + Ownbit: * SrGuillester + Zafkiel: * Xaro + Lucasyecla99: * GaidenHertuny + Delta: * UnErVe: * BionicPenguin + J i: * Brittank88 + iNeo: Walkthrough . The final preview of Ocular Miracle.]] Trivia *This level will either need a replacement song as the in-game song is now banned due to OblivionOfficial's Newgrounds account being terminated for uploading Killbot's song which got noticed and banned by the mods on Newgrounds, or wait until Camellia who now has a Newgrounds account uploads it himself. *Failure444, Zhander, Bermard, Naruzae, Krymine, and Deso all used to be decorators for the level, but they either quit or were kicked out. *Lithifusion built the first part, but he quit Geometry Dash and was replaced by Wisp. GeometryTom decorated the first half of it, and another player will decorate the rest. They've since b *Knobbelboy once had a part, but the Ocular Miracle team agreed to split his part in half and give it to HaydOS, with the part being decorated by Aquatias. Knobbelboy's part was entirely removed after he left the mega-collaboration in March and the rest of it was given to Koolboom and Zimnoir12 (decoration). *Kllnex quit the mega-collaboration early on, but came back and started helping ArceusN1 with the decoration of Xaro's part. *BionicPenguin completely redesigned his gameplay in February, causing Deovise to redecorate it. *Mactanow's part would later also be completely redesigned. *Lithifusion was originally going to build the first part of the level, but he quit Geometry Dash and was replaced by Wisp. GeometryTom was supposed to completely decorate Wisp's part, but he quit Geometry Dash on March 13, 2018,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8bBnqufodE leaving one half finished and the other empty. The person who would decorate the second part was Magik. GeometryTom's part was later replaced with Peroxide01's, which got decorated by Isane. *After Zero finished his decoration of the first half of Deso's part, it caused a problem with Helpegasus's decoration on the second half when implemented. Helpegasus is now redo-ing his decoration completely. References Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels